


Jeju Trip!

by keumii



Category: EXO (Band), Gugudan (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Blooming Romance, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Gugudan - Freeform, Love, SM Entertainment - Freeform, Trip - Freeform, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-22 13:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keumii/pseuds/keumii
Summary: In which Mark Lee gets some free days, and decides to make a trip to Jeju Island with some of his favorite people.





	1. Want to go to Jeju?

Being famous was not easy, and Mark Lee knew that better than anyone. He had debuted three times already, and was always working. He was either learning and perfecting a coreography, writings lyrics or practicing his rapping skills. He knew he needed a brake, so he chose to ask his company, SM Entertainment, for a two day vacation, which they surprisingly agreed to.

He instantly knew where he wanted to go, and with who he wanted to go there.

Kang Mina would be lying if she said she hadn’t been surprised when she saw that the ID caller that morning has been Mark. He had told her some days before that he was going to be real busy that month and was not going to have a lot of time to have their late night talks as they usually did. 

“Mina!” Mark exclaimed right after she answered, “Wanna go on a two day vacation?” he asked quickly.

“Hello, Mina? How are you? Everything good? I’m so glad!” she said sarcastically, as she usually did with Mark.

Mark Lee was her best friend. They had met at the School of Performing Arts in Korea, where they both studied. They hit it off really well after they first met, and became best friends quickly over time. Years had passed and they still had that friendship that they both cherished so much.

“Shut up and answer me.” he said, and she could imagine him rolling his eyes.

“Um, I think I have a clear schedule this week, let me check.” she said, standing from her bed and quickly walking to her desk, where she had a little calendar in which she wrote her schedule, “Yeah, the girls and I will be free wednesday and tuesday, why?”

“Do you want to go to Jeju Island?” he asked right away, no hesitation in his voice.

“Jeju? This wednesday?”

“Yeah, and ask Sejeong too, Sehun is coming too and I don’t really want to third wheel, so you cannot say no to this.” he said, “Plus, you’ll be spending time with me! Your best friend who hasn’t seen you in a month besides the video chats we have!” he said with an excited tone.

Okay, she’ll give him that. Mina did miss Mark, they used to meet every third friday of the month so they could just hang out and talk, but both their schedules had gotten way to hectic and just didn’t have time for each other. 

Plus, she knew Sejeong would want to go, and she couldn’t leave Mark to third-wheel with Sehun and Sejeong, it had happened to her before and it was not fun. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll go, let me ask Sejeong when she comes back from grocery shopping and I will tell you if she wants to go or not.”

“We both know she will.” Mark said, “Well, call me later, okay?” 

Mina nodded, even though she knew Mark was not able to see her, “Yes, will do. Love you!” 

“Love you too, Mina. Take care! Bye!


	2. One Flight Away

Wednesday arrived quicker than expected, and soon, Mina and Sejeong were waiting for the boys to pick them up. 

Mina was excited. She hadn’t seen her boys in a while. While Mark was her best friend, she saw Sehun as a brother. They had gotten really close after filming Dokgo Rewind, and she saw him often when he visited to see Sejeong. 

When they arrived, Sehun was in the driver’s seat, but Mark was nowhere to be seen. Mina pouted a bit, looking around for her best friend. 

She started walking to the car, assuming they were going to pick him up in a bit, and opened the backseat doors, and soon, she was on the floor, with her best friend on top of her.

“Mina! I missed you!” he exclaimed. He had launched himself from the seats onto Mina, making her fall by the sudden impact.

“Mark, I missed you too. Like, so much, but I need you to get off me.” she said. Mark rolled to her side, and stood with a little smile, offering her a hand. She took it, and soon, both her bags had disappeared, one going straight to the trunk, while the other was thrown into the backseat’s floor.

“You two! Get in!” Sehun said as he turned on the car. 

“Nice to see you too, I guess.” she said as she climbed into the car quickly, Mark following.

Sehun rolled his eyes and started driving. They had a long way to go.

...

“Okay, this is what will happen,” Sejeong started, as they got the the airport, “Mina and I will go first, then Mark and lastly Sehun. It will be better if nobody recognizes us, but if they do, we’ll try to make it seem as if we’re going to Jeju in a Gugudan business, and maybe you and Sehun in an SM business, is that clear?” Sejeong finished, grabbing her things. Everyone nodded, “Mina, I have your ticket. Mark, Sehun has yours. Be careful, see you in a bit.”

With that, Mina and Sejeong got off the car, and quickly made their way into the airport, soon followed by the two boys.

...

After a while, they were all sitting in the plane. Mark and Mina were together,and the other two sat infront.

“Okay, I know you probably already know this but I just want to remind your I’m kind of scared of the takeoffs.” Mina told Mark. She was right, he already knew.

“I know, don’t worry. I’ll hold your hand the whole trip if it’s necessary.” he said with a little smile, “Try to sleep, Mina.”

She let her head fall on his shoulder, smelling that strong but sweet scent Mark carried around that she loved. She closed her eyes, and soon enough, she fell asleep, Mark following some minutes after, his hand in hers, just as he had promised. 

...

An hour had gone by when Mark woke up. They still had thirty minutes to go, and he wanted to keep sleeping. Mina was asleep, her head now in his chest. She was now hugging his body, and he was hugging hers. It was really comfortable. Only he could hear the tiny cute snores she made.

He looked at Mina for a little bit. She had always been amazed by how pretty she was. 

“She’s pretty, huh?” Sejeong asked. Mark hadn’t noticed that she was standing in front of them. Sejeong went to the bathroom, and on the way back, she had noticed how Mark kept glancing at Mina, sometimes looking for a little too long.

“What?” he said, looking at her immediately. His eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion.

“Mark, don’t play dumb. I know you like Mina, and honestly, I don’t blame you. She is a gorgeous girl, inside out.” 

“Oh no, Sejeong.” he said, glancing briefly at Mina. “It’s not like that at all. She’s like a little sister to me, even though I’m only like four months older than her.” he laughed lightly, trying to cut the tension.

“Mhm, Mark.” she replied, rolling her eyes a little bit. “It’s nothing like that.” she teased as she sat back down.

It really isn’t, he thought, as he accommodated his head on top of Mina’s, moving his right arm so it was around her body. Or is it?

And with that thought in mind, he fell asleep.

...

“Mark, wake up.” Mina was having some trouble waking Mark up. He was asleep, and refused to wake up. They were about  
to land and had to put their belts on, however she couldn’t do it with Mark hugging her. “Mark, wake up!” she said once again, a little louder. He suddenly started moving a bit, opening his eyes lightly.

“Huh? What’s happening?” he asked. Mina decided he looked a bit too cute, and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her, and then noticed she was putting her seatbelt on, quickly following after.

“We’re about to land.” Mina took Mark’s hand in hers, and with that, turned to look through the window. 

Their adventure was about to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and sorry for the wait! The other day I noticed I am going to have to do some research about Jeju Island for the fic to make sense, therefore, it may take me a little bit to upload, but I will try my hardest for it to be quick.
> 
> Also, I want to clear up that english is not my first language, so I’m sorry if there’s any mistakes. If you catch any, please leave them in the comments nicely. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you so much for reading my fic! This is my first time writing and I’m so excited for this. As you can see, I added another ship (Sehun and Sejeong) but this will be Keumi centric. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
